


North

by QuillsAndInk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndInk/pseuds/QuillsAndInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war hurt more that heroes, and well, here they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	North

North

_Let the years we’re here be kind,_

_Be kind._

_Let our hearts like doors open wide,_

_Open wide._

_Settle our bones like wood over time,_

_Over time._

_Give us bread,_

_Give us salt,_

_Give us wine._

The Hogwarts Express gave a whistle as she left the King's Cross Station. She lurched forward, beginning her yearly route to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Aboard her sat three boys. Their classmates were talking vivaciously in the neighboring cars, and soon the trio would join them, but now they were holding a moment of silence. A moment of peace, really. They took some time to enjoy being together and bask in the joy of the school year to come. 

  Dean Winchester felt ease settle in his chest. His arm was loosely draped over his boyfriend Castiel's shoulders. Across from him sat his younger brother Sam. And they were off to learn _magic_ of all things. Hogwarts was a blessing to Dean. He got his letter right after his father died. Though he despised the thought of leaving Sam and his mother behind, Dean needed a break from Kansas and the sadness that lay there. It was on the train that Dean met Castiel. A Kansas boy like himself, Dean was overjoyed for a sense of familiarity. 

Dean and Castiel had somewhat instantaneous feelings for each other. Both were reserved by nature and poor and emoting, so the mutuality of their feelings was not discovered until their fourth year. Now, two years later, Dean was still madly in love with Castiel. The two were inseparable at Hogwarts. It was almost a joke among their teachers. Not such a pair since Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, they said. Where one went the other followed. When Sam came along, the pair became an easy trio. Castiel was the youngest of seven, but he took to being Sam's surrogate older brother like a duck to water. Dean, who was fiercely protective of Sam, was overjoyed that Castiel had picked up such a role.

Dean sorely missed his mother while he was at Hogwarts. Her sweet smile, her love, her warm apple pies, everything. Dean and Sam were mama's boys to their core. And Dean always felt a little guilty at leaving her alone. But she always was proud of him and Sam. Castiel too, who Mary had adopted, much to Castiel's secret pleasure. Dean and Sam made sure to write her bi-weekly.  

The door to their car opened abruptly and they all startled. Sam merely jumped, but Dean and Castiel had their wands drawn. There was a gun and two knives in Dean's suitcase. They were his father's and after the war with Voldemort, Dean didn't feel safe without them. 

 The three relaxed when they realized it was just Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Sam scooted over to allow them to sit beside him. They did, and quiet greetings were passed around. Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione's middle and they joined in the vigil of silence. They pair had returned to repeat their final year at Hogwarts. Dean was glad, last year he had missed seeing his friends. Harry Potter had headed off to train as an Auror. Dean knew some things had changed this year, but their friendship had not.

Last year, Dean and Castiel had fought valiantly to keep Sam out of the crossfire of the war. And for the most part, they succeeded. Sam never felt the cruelty of the Carrows. He was never part of the main battle. Dean charmed a classroom and shoved Sam in it. No could get in or out with knowing the counter-curse. Since Dean himself had created the spell he was the sole owner of the knowledge. He did however carry the word on a note he'd put in his breast pocket in the case that he died.

What Dean did not account for was the window. Sam could still see the horrors. They gave him nightmares for a while, but that had stopped now. For Dean and Castiel, though, the images of the war remained. Dean had been slashed by Bellatrix LeStrange. He took four Cruciatus curses. Two were for Castiel. The other two were meant for him. Castiel returned the favor and took one for him. Dean had wept by his convulsing body. They pair dragged the injured off the battlefield. They fought in several duels. They bore witness to the cruelty and the carnage. Now they were about to enter their sixth year at Hogwarts, like nothing had ever happened. There had been a list in the Prophet about those who had helped during the war. It neglected to mention Dean and Castiel's names. Dean didn't mind. He wasn't a hero. Just a soldier. He and Castiel still had nightmares. A muggle psychiatrist diagnosed both of them with PTSD. And there is was. The grim truth of it all. The war hurt more than heroes, and well, here they were. Still living, but damaged.

Sometimes, at night, during the summer, when there was a rainstorm, Dean would go outside and just stand and get wet. The thunder clapped and he smiled. Dean thought he could feel the rain seep into the broken parts of him. After twice of these occurrences, once while Castiel was spending the night, Castiel just sort of moved in. His parents were well meaning, but with so many kids, they didn't care that much. So Castiel took up residence in Dean's house by day and his bed by night. Their broken pieces fit together and made something whole. 

Dean's friend Benny died in the war. Someone had shot a _sectumsempra_ at Dean and Benny dove in front of him. The spell caught Benny in the neck. He crashed on to the ground. He breathed. He breathed. And then he didn't. And Dean broke a little. It was Benny's frozen face, pale with blood loss that haunted Dean the most. He blamed himself. The spell would have been non-fatal for him. But he stood there like a dumbass and let Benny take it and _die_. When he dreamed of Benny, Dean was never more grateful for have Castiel in his bed. 

And now they were on their way to Hogwarts. To school and whatever else. Dean get ready to face the year. As long as Cas and Sammy were with him, he would be fine. From the rubble of the war, flowers of healing would bloom and that was enough. Hogwarts was still Dean's safe place. And as long as Cas and Sammy were by his side, he was home.  
   
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not claim to own Supernatural, Harry Potter or the characters therein. They belong to their rightful owners, the CW network, Eric Kripke, Warner Brothers and J.K. Rowling respectively. All rights reserved. I also cannot claim to own the song lyrics at the beginning of this work, they belong to Sleeping At Last. I make no monetary benefit from this story. I own nothing but the plot. I live to entertain.


End file.
